


The Stag Do

by youwillbelievegodisgrizz



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, Caught, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual ILY, Stag Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwillbelievegodisgrizz/pseuds/youwillbelievegodisgrizz
Summary: My take on what might happen at Callum's stag do. Based on the new spoilers





	The Stag Do

Ben fixed his shirt for probably the 100th time in the last five minutes. Why did he care so much? It was Callum’s stag do for Christ's sake. He chose Whitney over him and he had to accept that. 

Still he stood in front of his mirror checking over his hair and straightening out his shirt. Wanting to look his best for Callum. How did he get to him like this? Ben Mitchell did not care what others thought of him, never had. So why did he care so much when it came to Callum “Halfway” Highway. 

He knew why, of course. He just hadn’t accepted it yet, that he’d fallen for him. He swore he wouldn’t do it again, makes his life easier, no more being hurt if there’s no one to get hurt by. But Callum had stumbled his way into his life with his goofy smile and kind nature. He’d completely destroyed all of Ben’s walls without even trying. 

He took one last glance in the mirror and finally satisfied with his appearance headed towards the vic. Once he stepped inside he was enveloped in a hug. 

“Aww Ben you came, Callum will be so pleased” Mick yelled letting go of Ben.  
“Sorry about that mate, he went a bit hard on the family pre drinks.” Callum yelled from where he was standing at the bar. 

Ben glanced up to look at Callum and his heart skipped a beat. He was wearing a baby blue polo shirt that brought out the colour in his eyes. Paired with criminally tight black skinny jeans that hugged tight to his ass. Ben swore he had never seen a fitter man in his life. 

Ben crossed the bar to join Callum, his hands shaking slightly as he moved. Nervous, for some reason about spending the evening with the other boy. God he hated the mess he was around the taller boy. 

“He’s right though, I’m really glad you came.” Callum smiled as Ben came to stand next to him. Callum letting his hand graze past Ben’s ass while no one was watching.   
“Anything for you mate, it’s your big night” Ben replied trying his hardest to put on a genuine smile. Callum gave him a pat on the shoulder and headed over to the table.

“Pint please Shirl” Ben called across the bar, he glanced behind him at the table where the rest of the stag party was sitting. Jay, Billy, Stuart, Martin, Kush and Mick sat around the table. Once he had his pint he joined him, trying his hardest to pretend like he wanted to be there. 

The night went by in a flash, they played drinking games, did some karaoke that Ben hadn’t joined in with, where as Callum did a beautiful rendition of “Chandelier” making Ben’s heart soar and shared stories about Callum. Ben tried his hardest to hide his fond smile when baby Callum stories came up. He hadn’t drank much, just a pint or two, too on edge with Stuart sitting across the table from him, shooting him glares whenever he so much as looked at Callum. 

Something that had gone unnoticed by everyone else however was that Callum had only had two pints himself. And even though he was smiling and having a good time there was a sadness behind his eyes. 

Why? This was supposed to be Callums night and even though all he wanted was for the other boy to choose him he also just wanted to see him happy and having a good time. Which is something he wasn’t having. Mainly because everyone else was too drunk to function and were loudly chatting nonsense between themselves. He was also probably uncomfortable with Ben being there. 

Suddenly a foot was on his, pushing down harder and harder, he looked up and saw Stuart glaring at him. He should never have come, he wasn’t welcome. 

“Listen boys this has been nice but I’m on school run with Lex tomorrow, better head home.” Ben exclaimed standing up from the table. Nobody heard him. “See you all later” He called as he headed out the door, sending Callum a fond smile as the door closes. 

He headed across the square mind racing. He had tried so hard to just be happy for Callum, to be his mate. But he couldn’t do it, not feeling the way he did about him. Stuart would never allow it either. Callum made him happy, but Callum had a life waiting for him. Ben couldn’t stand in the way of that. 

“Ben!” A voice called from behind him. Callum. He turned around taking in the form behind him, he was rapidly crossing the square towards Ben. Ben was frozen to the spot, unsure of what was about to happen. 

“Sorry about Stuart” Callum mumbles as he finally approaches.   
“That it?” Ben asks. “You’ve just left your own stag do, stormed across the square like a man on a mission, to apologise for your brother?” 

“No I…” Callum trails off tears in his eyes, biting at his lip. Ben slowly reaches a hand out, taking Callum’s in his own. Shooting him a comforting smile when they boy looks up. 

“Ben… I need you. I don’t fully understand how I feel but I do know one thing. I want you. Right now” Callum rambles. It takes Ben a second to process what Callum said.

Callum slowly leans in, Ben reaches up to meet him halfway. This kiss is different from the last one it’s slow and has so many emotions poured into it. 

Once they pull apart Ben smirks up at Callum. “Come on then loverboy” He smiles as he drags Callum towards the car lot. 

The second they are inside Callum’s lips are on his desperate and wanting. His hands fumbling with Ben’s shirt buttons. Ben grabs Callums waist and maneuvers them towards the desk trapping Callum between his legs.

He begins to kiss down Callum’s neck, licking a stripe across his adams apple, then up to the sweet spot right behind Callums ear. Callum was whimpering below him and the noises were wrecking him. He could feel himself getting more turned on every time Callum made a noise. 

Callum finally got Ben’s shirt off and began running his hands up and down the bare skin. His thumb brushed over one of Ben’s nipples causing the smaller boy to moan against his neck. The vibrations going right down to his cock, making him even harder, if that was possible. 

Ben moved his hand down to Callum’s crotch and began moving his hands, palming him through his jeans. Callum threw his head back, letting out a low moan. “Need… more” He let out through moans. 

Ben dropped to his knees, pulling Callum’s zip down with his teeth. He tugged down the Jeans, bringing Callum’s boxers with it. Ben wasted no time and took as much of Callum as he could in his mouth. Slowly bobbing his head, he pulled off to lick a circle round Callum’s tip causing the boy to let out a loud deep moan. 

Ben went back to his movements as Callum tangled his fingers in Ben’s hair. Desperate to go faster he began moving in an out of Ben’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat with each movement. 

Ben reached up and began rolling Callum’s balls with his spare hand. He was going to finish soon. But he didn’t just want a quick blow job this time. He wanted Ben, all of him. He pulled Ben off of him, the boy just looked up at him with a confused look. 

“This isn’t how I want this to finish.” Callum breathes out his ears tinging pink.   
“What do you wanna do then loverboy?” Ben smirked up at him, fully aware of what Callum wanted, he just wanted to hear him say it. 

“I want to fuck you” Callum said, his voice raspy sending Ben over the edge.   
“Lubes in the top drawer” Ben winked, gesturing to his desk drawers. 

“Of course it is” Callum huffed out a laugh as he went to retrieve it. Once he returned he just stood there staring at the bottle, clearly unsure of what to do next. 

“We’ll take it slow, okay.” Ben said. “Your pace.”   
“I don’t even really know where to start” Callum admitted, not able to meet Ben’s eyes. 

“Well firstly, I’m wearing too many clothes and the hot guy in the tight jeans isn’t kissing me anymore.” Ben smirked at him. Callum looked up, his pupils blown wide as he attacked Ben’s mouth his hands fumbling with the zipper of Ben’s jeans. 

Once he had finally undone it, he moved to kissing Ben’s neck and chest, any exposed piece of skin, he was kissing. Licking over his torso and swirling his tongue around each nipple. Ben was whimpering and moaning below him, filling Callum with even more arousal and a weird confidence. 

He pulled down Ben’s trousers then pulled off his boxers. Then he stopped, all confidence gone, what did he do next. 

“Callum.” Ben whispered, “The lube” He offered his head gesturing towards it. Callum picked it up and just stared at it then Ben, still not sure what to do next. He’d never even seen this in porn, he had no clue what he was doing. 

“Here, let me.” Ben said taking it off Callum then squirting some into his hands. He made unwavering eye contact as he slowly massaged it up and down Callum’s cock. The feeling overwhelming Callum. 

“I can’t do the next part sadly Cal” Ben said as he threw the bottle to the ground. For the first time that night, Callum fully took in Ben. Laying across the desk he had never looked more handsome, his hair messed up by Callum’s hands, his lips puffy from Callums hands, his dick hard because of Callum. 

Ben was all his and he would never admit it but he was all Ben’s. “Look… if it’s too much we don’t have to” Ben said, moving to stand up. 

“No!” Callum exclaimed pushing Ben back down. “I want this!”. Finally working up the courage he slowly pushes into Ben, his tightness engulfing him. Ben was making these beautiful sounds as Callum slowly pushes deeper and deeper into him. 

The sensation was overwhelming to Callum. It felt good, really good. But more than that, it felt right, like this was the feeling he’d been searching for his whole life. It wasn’t just because it was a guy but because it was Ben. His Ben. 

Ben gently pulls Callums forehead down to rest on his as he bottoms out. He has never felt this connected to another human being in his life, this was perfect. This was more than just sex, this was making love and that was something he had never had. 

“I love you” He whispers into the open, it just slips out.   
“I love you too” Callum whispers back as he begins to move in and out, it’s slow and gentle and feels so good. Neither boy had ever experienced sex like this before. It felt like it meant something, like their bodies were meant to be connected.

Callum speeds up, knowing he won’t last much longer, he changes angle and starts hitting Ben’s prostate over and over. Causing the older boy to let out a string of curse words as he comes closer and closer to that edge. 

It takes a couple more thrusts for Ben to cum untouched. The sight alone causing Callum to finish, emptying deep inside of Ben. At that exact moment the car lot door bursts open. Both boys whip round. Stuart.


End file.
